Love's Beginning
by crypto496
Summary: We all know that Pikachu hated Ash when they first met. Or did he. Was it all an act and about Ash and his feelings? Yoai as in boyXboy. Pikashipping


Crypto: Hello people of . I'm back with another AshXPikachu fanfic.

Hundreds of fans cheer loudly

Crypto: man i didn't know this many people loved my writings...WHOOO HOOO A REASON TO NOT COMMIT SUICIDE!

The silence is deafening.

Ash: uhhh did you say suicide.

Crypto looks away tugging at the sleeves of his long sleeved shirt over his wrists. "Yeah ,but i was just messing around ya know. I didn't really mean it."

Eevee runs into the room glomping Crypto crying heavily into his chest. "Please Zack don't leave me I love you too much to lose you. WAAAH HAAAWAAAA"

Crypto: Shh i'm not going anywhere Eevee. also i'd like to apologize for not updating my stories sooner.

Ash: Man way to make Eevee cry. You jerk.

Crypto: I get it allright. God i've already made Eevee cry.

Eevee: Sorry but i don't, I can't lose you.

Pikachu: Same here Ash. Your my everything.

Crypto Cradles Eevee to his chest softly wiping her eyes.

Crypto: Man I just keep screwing everbody i care about over.

Eevee licks his cheek ,while Ash and pikachu cuddle up to each other.

Crypto: Sigh. I'm not anywhere anytime soon.

DISCLAIMER: I do not in anyway own pokemon. well except for games, movies and some stratedgy guides and this plot and any OC's i use in it.

Crypto: Ok this story will take place litterally just after ash leaves pallet with Pikachu ,but before the sparrow attack ok. Also this story will Yaoi as in BOYXBOY ,HOMOSEXUALITY and PIKASHIPPING.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

"ATTACKS/MOVES USED BY POKEMON"

_" Pokedex information"_

-=BREAKS INBETWEEN STORY OR AN

General POV

We see a young boy of about 12 years of age walking down a dirt road. He wears a black T-shirt with a blue vest over it, while wearing a red hat with a green symbol on the front ,with a white backround. Regular blue jeans and Black sneakers complete his outfit. walking beside the boy is a small yellow colored mouse. Black eyes survey the boy occasionally before looking away lest they be caught. Red cheeks give off small unnoticable sparks of electricity every so often.

Pikachu's POV

'Great so i'm now stuck with this maybe if I just completely ignore him he'll give he is kinda nice looking. With his black hair and Beautiful obadaisin black eyes, and that delicuos looking tan skin. Oh god I wonder how it would taste. ...WAIT! What am i thinking. He's a human. A young human at that. I can't be thinking that way. Oh god why did Oak give me to this moron. This hot, sexy, ...mmm completely innocent...STOP THINKING THAT DAM IT!'

Ash's POV

Ash looked down at his new ally, notcing the Frequent looks thrown his way. He looked ahead thanking god that the sky was a friendly blue color that promised no rain. He smiled at his good fourtune. 'Ok i'm a pokemon trainer finally.' He looks down at his Pikachu. ' And i got my favorite Pokemon ever.'. Although most didn't know it. Ash Always loved pikachu out of all pokemon. He told noone of this secret he held ,but he suspected Prof. Oak knew. Ash wanted to hug Oak when he saw that Pikachu was going to be his first ever pokemon. 'I must be the luckiest guy in the world.' He looked down at Pikachu noticing that Pikachu was looking back at him with a strange emotion in his eyes. "UHH Pikachu are you okay buddy?'

Pikachu Blushed heavily ,embarassed that he had been caught staring, nodded his head once ,then looks away. Ash sat down on the side of the path and pulled an apple from his back pack. He pulls out a small pocket knife, which he uses to cut the apple in half,deseeding it in the process. He held out one of the pieces to pikachu. Pikachu walked up leaving a 3 foot gap inbetween them. Ash gave out a small sigh. "Look I know you probably don't like me ,but I'm not going to stop trying to earn your respect and friendship." Pikachu nodded slightly and took the apple peice happily chewing on it. Ash smiled feeling a bit of confidence that maybe with time he and Pikachu could become friends. ' Or maybe even more.'. Ash blinked, wondering where that strange thought had come from. And wondering why he like that thought. A small tug on his pants pulled him from his thoughts. Pikachu was holding his poketknife that he left on the ground. "Thanks Buddy." As he poketed the knife he noticed a small bead of red on Pikachu's hand. "Pikachu are you ok?" Pikachu tilted his head to the left in a questioning manner. Ash opens his pack and pulls out a small bandage out carefully places it over the small cut. Ash smiles and kisses it. "Their all better." Pikachu blushed heavily. Ash rubbed at the back of his neck in embarrassment. "Sorry but thats what my mom always did when i got hurt ,and i guess it kinda rubbed off onto me." Pikachu nodded and motioned for ash to come closer. Ash leaned down to Pikachu's level. Pikachu leaned closer and gave a slow lick to Ash's cheek. Ash Stood up blushing heavily.

Ash shouldered his backpack and resumed walking on the path. After about 10 minutes of walking a small purple rat appeared on the pulled out his new pokedex pointing it at the rat. "_Ratatta- the big fang pokemon. found virtually everywhere it uses it's sharp teeth to intimidate and fight enemies." _Ash nodded absorbing the new information. "Ok Pikachu let's THUNDERSHOCK." Ash looked at the Ratatta expecting to see lighting striking it, only to see the Ratatta run away back into the underbrush. He turned to see Pikachu was up in a tree looking down at him. Ash sighed looking down at his feet. He took out Pikachu's pokeball showing it to him. Pikachu tensed and quickly began to back up. Ash opened the pokeball and pulled it until it broke in half completly. He let the peices fall from his hands slowly to the ground. Pikachu hestiantly climbed down from the tree. Ash gave a small smile before walking away. Pikachu looks at the remains of the pokeball he once inhabited ,then he quickly darts after Ash. Once he caught up with ash he gave a questioning "pika? Pika-chuuu?" Ash smiled. "Your free now Pikachu. I'm not gonna force you to stay with me if you don't want to." Ash felt a deep pain in his chest as he said this. Pikachu shook his head and attempted to jump onto Ash's shoulder ,but Ash turned and ran.

Ash lowerd his head slightly as he ran.' It's for the best. maybe now Pikachu will have a better chance of getting a better trainer than me.' As he runs he grips at his chest wanting the deep feeling of pain and loss to disappear. After running for 10 minutes he slows to a slow walk kicking at random stones. One stone flys into a neaby tree hits a spearow angering it and the rest of it's flock. Ash glances upward hearing the Spearows sharp cry of anger and pales at the sight of the number of angry birds. He takes a step backward ,which provokes the spearow to attack. Ash runs back towards the place where he freed pikachu. As he ran the Spearow dived down clawing and pecking at him. As he neared closer he heard a loud wailing kind of noise alsong with the Spearows crys. As he neared the old "campsite" he saw Pikachu curled on the ground sobbing loudly. He picked up speed to see Pikachu on the ground sobbing loudly.

Pikachu's POV

When Ash had run from him, he felt a deep gaping hole rip itself into his heart. He wanted to run after the retreating figuire. He wanted to curl up to the boy. He wanted to tell him he loved him. 'Oh god why did I push him away. Why...it hurt so much. Why...' Pikachu felt hot tears run down his cheeks. Pikachu curled into a ball crying loudly. He lost track of everything except the smile Ash gave to him. After a while he heard harsh crys. He ignored them focusing soley on his mental image of Ash. A loud cry made him look up in shock and suprise. "PIKACHU!" Ash was running towards him witha large flock of spearow flying after him. Pikachu grew angry at the numerous gashes and cuts and claw marks that marred his body.

Ash's POV

'Gotta protect Pikachu. I can't let him get hurt.' He kept running trying to outrun the enraged spearow. He panted heavily, tired fromm running for so long. He saw Pikachu's look of complete and utter look of rage. 'Pikachu...I'm...sorry...' Ash's vision blurred heavily causing him to stumble slightly. He clenched his teeth and wiped his eyes in time to see pikachu jump up, with large bolts of electricity jumping and strking the ground in a furious manner. Ash felt Pikachu land on his left shoulder and then push off. He turned around to see Pikachu let loose a monstorus bolt of electricity that struck the entire flock of spearow. Ash gaped in awe at the power Pikachu was demonstrating.

GENERAL POV

The spearow all fell down to the ground paralyzed and uncounsouis. Pikachu panted lightly letting the adrenoline slowly clear his system. Ash fell onto his butt. Pikachu looked over in Ash's direction. "Pikapi?" Ash got onto his knees and crawled over to Pikachu. Pikachu slowly walked over to Ash. "Pikachu...why did save me? I thought you hated me. I t-t-thought..." Ash choked slightly and covered his eyes,and began to shake slightly. Pikachu quickly closed the distance between them. He gently pulled back Ash's hands away from his face revealing the small stream of tears that fell from his eyes. Pikachu gently licked at Ash's cheek. Ash looked up in shock only to have his lips meet Pikachu's.

ASH'S POV

Ash shivered at the soft feeling of Pikachu's lips. Ash let his body relax and naturally fight for dominance. 'His lips are so soft. It feels like electricity is coursing through my body.' Ash hesitantly poked his tongue against Pikachu's lips.

PIKACHU'S POV

Pikachu moaned as he felt Ash take charge. Pikachu opened his mouth in response to Ash and whimpered as the invading object wrapped around his tongue pull them both back from whence it came. 'What is this feeling? I feel like i'm floating on a cloud and Ash is with me. Oh please Arceus please don't let this feeling die.' Pikachu pulled away and smirked at the look of need on Ash's face. He walked away from Ash into the dense forest letting his lower body swing from side-to-side. He looked over his shoulder at Ash trough half-lidded eyes. "Pikapi..."

GENERAL POV

Ash quickly followed after Pikachu noting how his pants were now incredibly tight. After walking for 10 minutes he found Pikachu on his four paws his behind facing him, his Tails raised slightly. Ash gulped. "Pikachu are you sure about this?" Pikachu nodded and panted started panting slightly. "Pikapiii". Ash couldn't ignore the pleading in Pikachu's voice. He pulled off his clothes noting with satisfaction at the blush adorned on Pikachu's face. He leaned down over Pikachu and stuck his index and middle finger into his mouth commanding him to suck. Pikachu moaned as he librally coated the soon to be invading digits. Ash pulled his fingers out and gently pushed his index finger into Pikachu's entrance. He began to slowly pump the digit in and out stretching Pikachu. Pikachu gasped as Ash hit his prostate. Pikachu thrust his hips foward as Ash continually hit the same spot over and over again. Ash pulled his fingers out deeming that Pikachu was ready. Ash positioned himself, letting his throbbing cock gently poke and tease Pikachu. Ash let his hot breath warm the back of Pikachu's neck. "I love you Pikachu." Pikachu gasped in pain as Ash pushed his cock in. Ash moaned loudly as his entire length was engulfed in a tight heat. Pikachu moaned in both pleasure and pain as Ash gently rocked their bodies together. Pikachu turned his head slightly so he could see Ash and moaned as Ash began to thrust in and out. Both of the 2 lovers began to pant the others name as their orgasms began to peak. Ash moaned louder. He knew he couldn't hold out much longer. "I'm sorry Pikachu I can't last much longer. Oh god Pikachu let me show you just how much I LOVE YOUOOO OOOOOOOOHHHHHHH!" Pikachu Screamed out in pleasure as he felt Ash release his life-essence into him. Pikachu felt his own orgasm rock his body only fueling to the pleasure. "PIKAPIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Pikachu saw nothing but white as stars filled his vision and a fiery pleasure that coursed through his viens being fueld by Ash's cum. Ash fell to the side panting heavily. He looked over to see Pikachu blushing heavily panting just as hard as he was. Ash was delighted to see his Love for Pikachu reflected in Pikachu's eyes. "I love you Pikachu. And nothing will ever change that." He let his hand gently caress the electric mouse. Ash pulled out of Pikachu and sluggishly pulled his clothes on. He walked over to pikachu and picked him up and gently nuzzled him. "Pika. Pikachu." Ash smiled and started walking back to their campsite. "I love you too Pikachu."

As they walked back the setting sun was seen past the grey storm clouds as if nature was showing them the beauty of their relationship. The sun set and the moon rose bathing Ash and Pikachu in a soft silver glow watching over them as they slept dreaming of the future and what it could hold for them

crypto: ok thats it for chp. 1...thats right i'm gonna make more.

Umbreon: Yays! I get to help inspire Crypto even more.

Ash: Hey what happned? Your an Umbreon now?

Umbreon: Oh well the moonlight refrence was kinda an in-book refrence to my evolving.

Pikachu: Aww thats soo cute.

Crypto: Well goodnight everybody. Also check out my other story Tears of an Angel.


End file.
